headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Omecs
| image = | aliases = Enchanters | continuity = Defiance | category = | status = | homeworld = Omec | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Retractable fangs and extended jaws. | language = Omec | sub-groups = | representatives = T'evgin; Kindzi; Uno; Dos; Tres; Quatro; Cinco | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = Votans | 1st = "The World We Seize" }} Omecs are a fictional alien race featured on the Syfy television series Defiance. They were introduced in the premiere episode of season three titled, "The World We Seize". Two Omecs of note, T'evgin and Kindzi appeared in nearly every episode from that season. Description The Omec are an ancient alien race characterized by their dark purple skin and animalistic demeanor. They sustain themselves by consuming the flesh of other alien races. Though this may give the impression that the Omecs are a savage race, they actually have a rich culture and are known for their philosophy and poetry. These traits have earned them the nickname Enchanters. Believed to have been extinct, two members of this race, T'evgin and Kindzi traveled across uncharted space for thousands of years, searching for a ripe world for which their kind could thrive. Their ship, the Tsuroz, contained hundreds of stasis pods containing the hibernating bodies of sleeping Omecs. In 1978, their ship was passing through the Gliese 78.3 System when they intercepted a transmission from the planet Earth. The transmission was a radio broadcast of the song "Rockin' Robin" by Bobby Day. T'evgin and Kindzi continued to monitor these transmissions, and over the course of time, developed a working knowledge of Earth languages. They transmitted these languages into the sleep pods, so through osmosis, the other Omecs could develop the linguistic tools they needed for when they awakened. The Tsuroz came to Defiance some seven months after the collapse of the McCawley Mines and the destruction of New York City. Originally, it was T'evgin's intent to conquer and enslave the Earth once he acquired enough power to maintain his ship's functions. As he began to spend more time around the people of Defiance however, he began to develop an appreciation for them. History T'evgin and Kindzi rescued Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira from the life-pod inside of the Ark Brain beneath Old St. Louis, but they required Gulanite in order to power their ship. They entered into a tenuous relationship with them, all the while plotting for a way to awaken the others on Tsuroz. Culture The Omecs practiced a tradition known as the Dread Harvest. During times when the Omec home world shared an orbit with other worlds, which occurred only once every seventy-six years, members of the race would attack other planets and consume living beings as food. Originally, T'evgin brought his people in stasis to Earth with the intent of initiating the Dread Harvest on this world as well, but he changed his mind after finding things in Defiance that he valued. Defiance: Where the Apples FellDefiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You It is not uncommon for Omecs to maintain an incestuous relationship with family members. Such a relationship was shared between T'evgin and Kindzi, whom she referred to as Beliaz, which means "First father". Defiance: Where the Apples Fell Notes & Trivia * Omec is the singular form of Omecs. It is also the name of their home planet. Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links * * Omecs at the Defiance Wikia References ----